<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disguise by CrayFee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400240">Disguise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee'>CrayFee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousins, International Fanworks Day, Mentioned Chloé Bourgeois, POV Alternating, Peacock Emilie Agreste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I noticed in the episode 'Felix' that Amilie mentioned Adrien and Felix pretended to be eachother for the whole weekend. Thats the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Emilie Agreste &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Félix Graham de Vanily, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Amélie Graham de Vanily &amp; Félix Graham de Vanily, Emilie Agreste &amp; Amélie Graham de Vanily, Emilie Agreste &amp; Félix Graham de Vanily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any mistakes hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Felix! I just noticed we look so much a like we could swap places for a day!” Nine year old Adrien said with a slick grin on his face that usually meant trouble. Felix looked at his cousin from where he was trying to play the piano and let out a sigh, knowing what Adrien wanted to do. “Adrien no we aren’t doing that!” The boy said from his piano but he had already lost. Adrien shot him the kitten eyes. “Pleaseeee” He said sweetly. Felix mumbled something under his breath before agreeing with his cousin “Yay!” He said in excitement as he got out the makeup and hair stuff.</p><p>A couple hours later and they were all set. Adrien looked like Felix and Felix looked like Adrien. Adrien wanted this to go on for the whole of the holidays while Felix wanted to cut it as short as possible, he didn’t like getting in trouble, so they agreed that they would keep it going for the whole weekend and if anything went wrong they would end it early. They passed out walky-talky’s so they could communicate.  They played around in their costumes until it was time for ‘Felix’ to go back to his hotel room down at Chloe’s dads hotel. They smirked at each other as they waved goodbye.</p><p>‘Adriens’ POV:</p><p>Thankfully I knew the Agreste mansion from head to toe so I had no problem sneaking around. First, it was time to fool Uncle Gabriel, the hardest to fool out of the duo. “Hey papa!” I said as I walked into the living room. The blue eyed man looked up from his book “Remember, call me Father not papa thats childish.”</p><p>“Oh yes Father.” I said climbing onto the sofa and switching on the TV as Aunt Emilie walked in “Hi mum!” I said as I started bouncing with excitement. This is how Adrien acts right?</p><p>“Hey sweetie want to come help bake some of mums-“ She coughed and spluttered all over the place without warning. “Sorry darling, I have a um really bad cough.” She said as Gabriel looked at her eyes full of worry. “Emilie are you sure your okay?” He said standing up and reaching for the broach she always wore. It was shaped like a Peacock. She smacked his hand away from the jewellery lightly “Darling I’m fine. Come on Adrien.” She said, voice full of fake joy as she ached all other.</p><p>“Okay Au- Mum.” I stuttered almost slipping up as she smiled at me leading me into the kitchen.</p><p>They walked into the kitchen. The ingredients were already laid out on the side ready. Was she really okay? I thought as I sighed “Mum are you sure your okay?” The lady looked back at her ‘son’. The room was silent for a couple seconds before she replied “Sweetie im fine.” She said, as her hand went through his hair. “Lets get cooking!”</p><p>Throughout the ordeal, she asked me questions about Chloe and myself, which I was able to answer pretty well, given how much Adrien talked about Chloe.</p><p>Afterwards, the sweet smell of chocolate cookies covered the room as the golden haired woman stacked them in a box. She smiled as she put them in the fridge. I wonder how Adrien is getting on.</p><p>‘Felixs’ POV:</p><p>It was a long way back to the hotel. My Aunt and Uncle uttered some words to each other about my mum, words too quiet to decipher, before talking to me about some classmate, Bridgette. I recalled Felix speaking about her quite a lot. Apparently she was a nice girl with dark blue hair and teal eyes.</p><p>Once we arrived at the hotel there were news reporters everywhere asking about something I couldn’t be more bothered about. My Uncle grabbed my hand as we walked through the crowd and into the hotel. “So, father-“ “Felix what did I tell you about being so formal? Call me papa or dad if you please.” I smiled. Never once in my life had I called my real dad those names. “Papa, hows work?” I asked. I enjoyed hearing about his job as a builder. He looked at me with a smile before going on about this one co worker he had told me and Felix about before. I listened intriguingly as we went up the stairs. My Father never really shared interesting stories about his work or time in Tibet with me, which I longed for him to do.</p><p>We entered the hotel room as my ‘mum’ began telling her tales too. I smile. I loved my aunt and uncle!</p><p>As the weekend went on, ‘Adrien’ and ‘Felix’ weren’t caught so they had written their plan of as a success. The room was full of laughter, even from Gabriel, as we explained what had happened.</p><p>All was good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>